Between
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: In response to the demand for smut, based on the song Between by Vienna Teng. [OvaHase] ONESHOT yaoi, oral, citris.


**If I get one more response to Frozen complaining about it's lack of sex, some bitches will be slapped.**

If you want OvaHase sex, read this instead X3 Mind you, this isn't actual hardcore sex, so I hope it still counts.

I fscking love this pair ♥

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, although I wouldn't say no to owning Haseo, I don't. He and Ovan belong to Project .hack**

* * *

"_We are not together here,_

_though we lie entwined..."_

-Vienna Teng

**Δ Entwined Love's Antithesis**

The morning light in the field was beautiful, especially the way it made the water sparkle. Clouds rolled lazily across the sky, obscuring everything on the horizon. The field had been cleared of monsters, treasure chest, smashable objects, and any other possible distractions: it was empty except for two people lying in the grass, obscured by a plateau.

A strong hand gently ran up a sweaty back, subconsciously counting each of the vertebra, memorizing the body, so that it may be used to judge growth at a later time. _A_ time that Ovan knew would come, but didn't care to think about at _this_ time.

A smaller hand rested against a sweaty chest, its owner taking comfort just from that contact. Ovan had a way of making Haseo feel safe- a simple had on the shoulder had him breathing slowly, eyes half closed. Therefore lying with his head in the crook of Ovan's neck, pulled in close by his arm and legs interlaced should have been complete and utter contentment. It usually was, but recently...

Haseo pulled himself closer to Ovan, his hand clenching against his chest. Recently Ovan had become distant. Not physically, obviously, the scattered clothes, used latex and open wrappers (not to mention their current positions) were proof of that. No... Ovan had been completely absorbed in his own thoughts. Granted he was usually on the distant spacey side, but it had gotten to a point where it had begun to bother Haseo. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something wrong; had he sent him the wrong message about Shino? Had he said something to make him angry? Was their relationship not giving him the satisfaction he needed?

Haseo closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Ovan's neck, breathing in deeply and breaking Ovan out of his thought.

"Haseo?" He asked quietly, tightening his arm around him. Haseo wanted to say something, but a tightness in his throat and not knowing anything _to_ say kept him quiet.

Ovan wondered to himself whether Haseo had noticed his distance, but hoped he hadn't. '_I don't want that time to come yet_,' he thought. When Haseo didn't respond he moved his hand up, this time feeling the gentle curves of his shoulders, back and forth, commit to memory. However, Ovan's memorization was suddenly interrupted by the hand that had been resting on his chest suddenly moving very quickly downwards. Ovan's breath caught in surprise as the hand gently rubbed against his member, fingers snaking their way around him, coaxing it into erection. Ovan gasped very quietly and looked down, only to find Haseo sitting up, hand never stopping, his eyes full of purpose.

"Haseo..." Ovan breathed softly, watching his legs spread of their own accord and Haseo settle between them, letting go of his erection. Ovan held back an annoyed noise at losing the contact, but knew he'd forget it in an instant as he watched Haseo slowly lean forward, lips parted, to gently suck the tip of his arousal before taking all of it into his mouth.

Haseo easily took the entire length into his mouth and felt it hit the back of his throat. He moved his tongue back and forth across the underside as he raised his head up, and then down again, breathing hard through his nose.

No matter how many times this happened, Ovan didn't think he'd ever get over how much seeing Haseo please him like this aroused him. He usually found himself wanting more than anything to grab Haseo by the hair and fuck his mouth as hard as he could, but for now, he was content to watch him at his slow, though increasing, pace, struggling to keep swallowing saliva, precum and hot flesh as he went.

Haseo looked up briefly and saw sweat begin to glisten on Ovan's chest, heard his fast breathing, all of this making Haseo's own erection ache, and he slipped a hand between his legs to please himself as well.

Ovan watched Haseo's eyes close in relief and felt the vibrations of his moan against his erection. He knew Haseo found pleasing him arousing, and that gave him a rush. He felt his erection pulse hard and almost made a noise, but held back, he didn't want Haseo to have _that _much satisfaction.

Haseo felt Ovan's fingers grab onto strands of his hair and knew he was getting close, so he moved his head up and down faster, sucking him harder. Ovan's grip tightened, and Haseo's hand also moved faster- moaning louder against the erection on his mouth. Ovan twisted strands of Haseo's hair hard and he looked up quickly to watch Ovan's eyes close and his head lean back, mouth slightly open, allowing a gasp to escape as he came, filling his mouth with hot, sticky liquid. This sent Haseo over the edge too and he came all over his hand, riding out his orgasm as he swallowed what he could of Ovan's juices before straightening up. He made sure Ovan was watching as he licked his hand clean.

Ovan watched as Haseo's talented tongue licked every finger, slowly, mixing that with his own juices. When both Haseo's hand and lips were clean, Ovan reached out and pulled Haseo down so he was lying where he had been before, his head in the crook of his sweaty neck, hand on his chest. Ovan gave Haseo a gentle kiss on the top of the head before pulling Haseo as close as he could, and then resuming his subconscious memorization of his body- except this time, he also took note of just how warm that body felt against his own.

The morning light in this area was beautiful.

END

* * *

I hope that was acceptable, it was the first thing even resembling smut I've written in ages. 'LoL' at Haseo's lack of gag reflex [SHOT

**Review me or I'll Data Drain you.**


End file.
